digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherrymon
Cherrymon is one of many fictional species that appear in the Digimon franchise of Japanese anime, manga, trading cards, and video games. An Ultimate Level Vegetation Digimon, it resembles a cherry tree, hence it's name. Called the "King of the Forests", he is the ultimate form of Mushroomon. Evolution * Fresh (Baby I) - Nyokimon * In-Training (Baby II) - Yokomon * Rookie (Child) - Mushroomon * Champion (Adult) - Woodmon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Cherrymon * Mega(Ultimate) - Puppetmon Special evolution * DNA Digivolution (Mega): Megadramon + Cherrymon = Ghoulmon * DNA Digivolution (Mega): Cherrymon + Garbagemon = Puppetmon Abilities Attacks * Cherry Bomb (Pit Pelter): Cherries bombard the enemy and explode upon contact. * Illusion Mist: Grabs opponent with ivy vines and consumes them for nourishment. Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Jeff Nimoy (US) in the style of the late Marlon Brando. A Cherrymon was first seen working for Puppetmon, though behaved as though he and Puppetmon were partners and old friends. He convinced Matt, who had left the group because of doubts towards himself, that Tai was his rival and that he has to destroy him to become better and stronger. Although Matt knew that Cherrymon worked for Puppetmon he nevertheless confronted Tai. Living as long as he had, Cherrymon seemed to know every inch of "his" forest and pointed Matt to a pond that would reflect the face of his greatest rival and could tell that the plan could still go wrong, knowing that the DigiDestined had something Puppetmon didn't. Cherrymon then informed Puppetmon from his plan but when he told his master that he must be careful, Puppetmon destroyed him out of anger, minutes before WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon clashed. His dying words were "Oh, the horror!" Digimon 02 * Jeff Nimoy reprises his role of Cherrymon here. When Digimon appeared in the Real World, a Cherrymon attacked a Christmas Tree at Rockefeller Center. He also caused problems for ExVeemon, Lillymon, Seadramon and Flarerizamon before being attacked by Centarumon, Tortomon, Frigimon. The four Digimon however were able to knock him out and together with the other Digimon was then sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers * Voiced by Richard Epcar (US, 3rd One). Calumon's power caused 3 Woodmon to Digivolve to Cherrymon. They however ran away when Majiramon attacked. Digimon Frontier * Voiced by Dave Wittenberg (US). A Cherrymon was seen in the Wood Sphere of Sakkakumon, where he attacked J.P.. The boy however Digivolved to Beetlemon and quickly defeated Cherrymon. Digimon Savers * Voiced by Masafumi Kimura (Japan). Masaru Daimon, Agumon, Tohma H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, and Lalamon encountered a Cherrymon in the forest after Ikuto Noguchi and Falcomon's first attack. A neutral Digimon, he is the protector of the forest and a bunch of Nyokimon. He attacked Peckmon during Ikuto's attack before Gotsumon riding on Yanmamon assisted and damaged part of the forest. When asked where Mercurimon's lair is, he pointed the direction to where it is. When Akihiro Kurata and his group returned to the Digital World to cause a genocide, Cherrymon and his Nyokimon tended to the injured Digimon while concealed in a mist. He ended up injured by BioThunderbirdmon, BioStegomon, and BioQuetzalmon, but survived. V-Tamer A Cherrymon worked for Neo Saiba alongside with Kokatorimon and Kuwagamon and fought Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru for the V-Tag of Sky. When Kokatorimon and Kuwagamon DNA Digivolved to Megadramon and took a beating from Zeromaru, Neo Saiba had Cherrymon and Megadramon DNA Digivolve to Ghoulmon. Digimon World Cherrymon was the guardian of the misty trees area. The hero had to seek out Cherrymon to clear the fog and tell him about the island's past. The hero was also able to ask him to train his partner digimon in the brains stat. This Cherrymon looked different from the regular Cherrymon (pictured above) as he had normal eyes and no moustache. Digimon World 2 Cherrymon evolves from RedVegiemon,Vegiemon and Woodmon, and can further evolves to Puppetmon Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category: Virus Digimon Category: Vegetation Digimon